pokemonfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эш Кетчум
Предупреждение: в этой статье много спойлеров. Эш Кетчум — главный герой мультсериала «Покемон». На протяжении всех сезонов Эш заводит себе много друзей, некоторые из них становятся его спутниками. Его заветная мечта — стать самым величайшим покемастером в мире. Первый стартовый покемон, которого он с большим трудом получает когда ему исполняется 10 лет от профессора Оука — электрический Пикачу. Начиная свои путешествия по новым регионам - Эш видит (иногда мельком) легендарных покемонов, которые таким образом как бы «приветствуют» его на своей территории. Благодаря этому Эш - единственный персонаж который знаком с самым большим количеством легендарных покемонов. Хотя некоторые жители тех регионов, по которым путешествует Эш, за всю свою жизнь так никогда и не видели ни разу ни одного легендарного покемона. Так что, Эш действительно очень уникальный. Биография Предыстория Когда Эш был маленьким мальчиком, он был на экскурсии. Однако, во время экскурсии, начался дождь, который отделил Эша от остальной группы и вынудил его укрыться в дуплистом дереве. В этот момент его заметила группа покемонов, искавшая укрытие от дождя. Эш пригласил их внутрь дерева и покемоны присоединились к нему, чтобы согреть и обеспечить безопасность. Этот случай вдохновил Эша стать тренером покемонов. Затем он поступил в летний лагерь покемонов профессора Сэмуэля Оука, где изучал основы покемонов и тренера. Когда он искал Поливага, Эш встретил юную девочку и товарища по лагерю Серену, которая потерялась в лесу, когда искала свою группу, она упала и повредила коленку, когда Поливаг напугал её. Эш достал носовой платок и перевязал им повреждённую коленку Серены, но она не могла встать из-за боли, тогда Эш взял Серену за руку и помог ей встать, при этом он даже смог её обнять. Затем он вывел её из леса и отвёл обратно в лагерь. В какой-то момент до начала приключений, Эш дружил с Гэри Оуком, внуком профессора Оука, пока они оба не поймали покебол на обеих своих линиях. После споров о том, кто его хранит, они разделили его на две части и хранили их у себя как напоминание о том дне. 'Канто' Именно в этом регионе начинается его путь, ведь это его родной регион. Он получает от профессора Оука своего первого покемона - Пикачу и свой первый покедекс. И хотя отношения не заладились, они впоследствии становятся дружной командой. Впоследствии к нему присоединяется Мисти, чей велосипед случайно уничтожил Пикачу Эша, и Брок - лидер гима из Пьютера, мечтающий стать лучшим покемоноводом. Вместе они идут по пути своих мечтаний и пытаются их достичь. В этом регионе Эш собирает тройку стартовиков, которые составляют компанию Пикачу. Собрав все 8 значков региона Канто, Эш участвует в Лиге Индиго, но проигрывает своему другу Ричи. Джото Эш и Мисти возвращаются в Палет Таун из путешествия по Оранжевым островам, а заодно с ними приезжает и Трейси, который очень хочет увидеть профессора Оука. К их удивлению, скоро туда же приезжает и Брок, с явными признаками разбитого сердца. Эш узнаёт, что Гари отправился путешествовать по региону Джото, чтобы участвовать в соревнованиях, и вскоре Эш решает отправиться туда же. С ним отправляются Мисти и Брок, а Трейси остаётся работать у профессора Оука. Кроме того, профессор Оук просит Эша отвезти GS-болл в Джото к мастеру покеболов Курту. Так Эш и его друзья попадают в Джото, и Эш вступает в борьбу за кубок чемпиона Джото. Эш собирает тройку стартовиков и этого региона. В соревнованиях Эш выигрывает у своего давнего соперника - Гари, что помогает ребятам сдружиться и стать лучшими друзьями. Но опять проигрывает своему новому другу Гаррисону в четвертьфинале. Но увидев удивление на лице Эша в битве при показе своих покемонов, Гаррисон посоветовал Эшу отправиться путешествовать в Хоэнн, откуда он родом. Хоэнн ]] Прибыв в Хоэнн Эш встретил начинающего тренера-координатора Мэй, которая получает своего первого покемона от профессора Бёрча. Оказалось, что отец Мэй является гим-лидером Петалбурга и что у него есть еще сын по имени Макс, который является младшим братом Мэй. Скоро Эш, Мэй и Макс встретят Брока и они начинают свое путешествие по региону Хоэнн. Команда R тоже в Хоэнне, но в этом регионе еще есть 2 преступные команды, которые зовут себя командой Магма и командой Аква. Команда Магма хочет захватить легендарного покемона Гроудона, чтобы высушить регион, а команда Аква хочет завладеть легендарным покемоном Кайогром, чтобы затопить регион. Эш и его друзья, а также чемпион Канто - Ленс смогли победить эти команды. В Хоэнн ещё пришла Мисти, которая отпустила эволюционировавшего Тогетика, чтобы тот защищал Тогепи. Эш получил 8 значков и попал в лигу Хоэнн. Эш победил Моррисона, но проиграл Тайсону, который смог завоевать титул Чемпиона Хоэнн. Эш вошел в восьмёрку лучших тренеров и отправился обратно домой в Паллет Таун. Перед этим Эш попрощался с Мэй и Максом, которые отправились в Петалбург, а Брок отправился в Пьютер. Боевой рубеж Канто В Веридиане Эш встретил Скотта, который ищет сильных тренеров, которые будут участвовать в Боевом Рубеже Канто. Скотт предложил Эшу участвовать, который согласился. После Эш прибыл в Канто, где его встретили профессор Оук, Делия Кетчум, Мисти, Брок, Трейси, Мэй, Макс и профессор Бёрч. Эш, Мисти, Брок, Мэй и Макс решили начать путешествие по Канто, а Трейси остался работать ассистентом профессора Оука. В начале пути Мисти вызвали ее сёстры, потому что в гиме Церулин происходило очень сложная ситуация. Мисти попрощалась с друзьями и отправилась в Церулин, а остальные продолжали путь. Команда R все еще путешествовала за героями. Эш получил 7 символов Боевого Рубежа и стал чемпионом. Ему предложили стать главой рубежа, но он отказался и продолжил свой путь. Макс отправляется обратно в Петалбург, а его сестра, Мэй отправилась в путешествие в регион Джото. Брок ушел в Пьютер, а Эш в Паллет Таун с победой. Вернувшись домой, Эш встретил своего давнего соперника Гари, который все это время был в регионе Синно и решил тоже отправиться туда. Эш оставил всех своих покемонов у профессора Оука, взяв только Пикачу. Ну и Эйпом Эша, незахотевший оставаться в Паллет Тауне, смог попасть на корабль, на который сели Эш и Пикачу. Команда R тоже отправилась в Синно. Синно Дальше его путь лежал в Синно. Отправился он туда только с Пикачу и Эйпомом, но скоро опять встретил Брока и познакомился с Доун, молодым координатором. Также с Эшем увязался Эйпом. В городе Хартхоум Сити Эш познакомился с молодым тренером Барри, с которым они не раз встречались. И другом Доун координатором Кенни. В Синно у него было много соперников, но основным оставался Пол, тренер с тяжёлым характером. Собрав 8 значков региона Синно, Эш вошёл в ряды участников Лиги Синно, и тут наконец-то ему предоставился реальный шанс показать свою силу в битве против своего врага - Пола. Эш смог доказать свою силу и заслужить уважение столь сильного противника. Но Кубок Лиги Синно Эшу всё же не достался: Эш вошёл в четвёрку лучших тренеров региона Синно, а новым чемпионом стал опытный тренер Тобиас с легендарными покемонами Даркраем и Латиос, которых команда Эша победила обоих, что никому до этого момента не удавалось. Юнова ]] И после Лиги Синно герой долго не сидел на месте. Скоро профессор Оук пригласил Эша и его маму поехать с ним в дальний регион Юнова, куда профессора пригласили участвовать в научных конференциях. Новый регион так понравился Эшу, что он вновь решил отправиться в путешествие, поймать новых покемонов и конечно же поучаствовать в Лиге Юновы. Профессор Джунипер помогала Эшу когда у него был переизбыток покемонов, ведь тренерам покемонов можно было иметь при себе лишь 6 покемонов, поэтому за всеми остальными покемонами Эша приглядывала профессор Джунипер, которая выдавала стартовиков начинающим тренерам в регионе Юнова. По пути он подружился с девочкой Айрис и её покемоном Аксью, а также одним из трёх гим лидеров Стриатона Сайлан, еще он часто сталкивался с Бьянкой, которая все время куда-нибудь торопилась и сбивала Эша с ног, при это он часто оказывался в воде. Главным соперником Эша стал начинающий, но многообещающий тренер Трип. Однажды Эш победил в битве с чемпионом Юновы - Элдером, хотя это было не совсем серьёзное сражение, ведь Элдор уснул. Эш медленно, но неуклонно идёт к своей цели, набирая команду из покемонов Юновы, опять таки собрав тройку стартовиков, выиграл 8 значков, попав в Лигу. Так же он мешает Команде Р захватить власть в регионе. Вошёл в 8-ку лучших игроков Лиги Юновы. Проигрывает в четверть финале лиги своему новому другу, из-за эволюции Риолу в Лукарио во время битвы. Победителем стал его друг-спасатель Вирджил с командой Иви. Калос ]] Проиграв в лиге Юновы, Эш направляется в регион Калос. В Калосе он начинает новое путешествие вместе с Клемонтом, лидером гима Люмиос-сити, и его сестренкой Бонни. Во время пребывания в Санталун-сити Эш встречает начинающего тренера Серену, которая приехала в этот город, когда увидела отчаянный поступок Эша спасти Гарчомпа по телевизору. Когда-то в детстве они познакомились в лагере профессора Оука в Паллет-Тауне, в регионе Канто. Есть намёк на неравнодушие Серены к Эшу. Путешествуя по Калосу Эш собирает 8 значков для участия в местной Лиге Калос, встречает много новых друзей, новых покемонов. В Лиге Калос получает 2-е место, проиграв Алану, помощнику профессора Сайкамора. На церемонии награждения, на Люмиос-сити, в котором проходила Лига нападает "Команда Вспышка", напустив на город легендарного покемона Зайгарда, которого они подчинили себе. Благодаря поддержке друзей Эша, всех гим-лидеров Калоса, чемпионов и Грениндзи Эша - угрозу удаётся остановить. Алола Эш приезжает с мамой в новый регион Алола по путевке, которую выиграл Мистер Майм. На острове Мелемеле поступает в школу покемонов и начинает учиться, директор этой школы Самсон Оук - кузен профессора Оука. Местный легендарный покемон, известный как Тапу Коко, дарит Эшу Z-браслет с волшебным Z-кристаллом. Профессор Кукуй выдал Эшу новый покедекс с Ротомом, Ротомдекс, который умеет разговаривать и самообучаться, при этом самообновляя свою информационную базу. В школе у Эша появляются новые друзья-одноклассники: Лили, Лана, Киаве, Маллоу, Софоклис. Есть на Алоле и злодеи в лице бандитской группировки, известной как "Команда Череп", с которыми Эш сразу же вступил в бой, когда увидел их несправедливое отношение к другим тренерам покемонов. Эшу приходится иметь дело и с Командой R, прибывшей в регион Алола, чтобы наловить как можно больше редких покемонов и установить контроль над регионом. Внешность thumb|left|Эш в Канто и Джото (1-5 сезоны)|233x233pxЭш - самый узнаваемый тренер покемонов. У Эша карие глаза и чёрные волосы. Перед каждым путешествием в отдаленные регионы его мама Делия Кетчум шьёт новую одежду. Таким образом в каждом регионе у него меняется облик, но при этом всегда носит кепку с козырьком. Оригинальная серия В 1-5 сезонах носил синюю куртку с короткими белыми рукавами и белым воротником, и желтой окантовкой и такими же пуговицами, бледно-голубые джинсы с светло-голубыми манжетами внизу, с кожаным поясом-рёмнем, на который крепятся покеболы и чёрно-белые кроссовки с красными точками. Под курткой он носит чёрную футболку, а за спиной - зелёный рюкзак, где хранит свои вещи. На руках у него зелёные гловелетты (перчатки без пальцев) с салатовым отворотом, а на голове обязательная красно-белая кепка с зелёным стилизованным символом "L". Во время боя он отводит козырёк кепки назад. Хоэнн thumb|227x227px|Эш в [[Хоэнн|Хоэнне (6-9 сезоны)]] В 6-9 сезонах в регионе Хоэнн его одежда меняется: цвет рукавов у куртки становится чёрным, а на животе появляется светло-синий символ. Пуговицы на куртке по прежнему - желтые, как и окантовка нижнего края куртки. На джинсах появляются карманы, а кроссовки становятся чёрно-синими. Гловелетты стали чёрными с зелёным отворотом, а кепка - красная с зелёным символом на черном фоне впереди. Синно В 10-13 сезонах в Синно его одежда опять меняется. Юнова (14-16 сезоны)]] В 14-16 сезонах в Юнове он начинает носить другую одежду. Куртка: верх, воротник и рукава и окантовка карманов - синего цвета, низ - белого, молния на куртке - желтая. Брюки темно серого цвета с карманами. Кроссовки красно-черные. Гловелетты стали чёрными с красным отворотом, а кепка - красно-белая с синим символом на белом фоне впереди. Калос С 17 сезона"X,Y&Z" в регионе Калос у него меняется одежда. Алола и в Алоле]] С 20 сезона "Солнце и Луна" у Эша опять поменялась одежда. Так как на Алоле жаркий климат, теперь на нём легкая футболка с бело-голубыми полосами, без куртки и на руках уже нет гловелетт, зато на левой руке Z-браслет. Так же он носит чёрные капри с красной окантовкой внизу, синие кроссовки с белой окантовкой и красную кепку с голубым козырьком. Будучи членом Ультра Хранителей, Эш носит униформу Ультра Хранителя. Характер Эш - очень энергичный, открытый и решительный человек. Как видно в каждой серии - он любит покемонов, даже к незнакомым из них проявляет симпатию. Обычно Эш помогает и оказывает поддержку покемонам, которых встречает на своем долгом пути. Он твёрд в бою с соперниками, мягок и ласков с друзьями и покемонами. Готов сражаться с любым, кто бросит ему вызов. Его легко вывести из себя, но при необходимости он умеет собраться. Его отличает заботливость, он не считает зазорным после битвы поинтересоваться о здоровьем покемона противника. Эш - не самый умный и выдающийся тренер, тем не менее, он всегда учится на своих ошибках. Он не любит сдаваться и старается найти выход даже из самого сложного положения. Иногда он принимает воистину гениальные решения, но всё-таки часто проигрывает. Неудачи расстраивают его, но ненадолго. Скоро он уже снова готов идти в бой, чтобы доказать свою силу и силу своих покемонов. Его никак нельзя назвать ленивым, его трудолюбие и настойчивость могут кого-угодно воодушевить на тренировки. Так же Эш очень честный - когда он узнал, что у его Пикачу случилась перегрузка, то тут же захотел вернуть выигранный значок мистеру Ватсену. Так же он может немного загордиться, если он часто побеждает. Зеркальный мир - Эш в зеркальном мире становится очень пласкливым и чувствительным, и когда у него что-то не выходит может заплакать на месте или убежать. У Эша сильное чувство справедливости, чтобы помочь офицеру Дженни, Рейнджерам покемонов и полиции в их нелёгкой миссии по борьбе с преступностью. Он ненавидит все криминальные организации, такие как команда R, команда "Аква", команда "Магма", команда "Галактика", команда "Плазма", команда "Вспышка" и команда "Череп", а также терпеть не может браконьеров покемонов, таких как Капитан Крук, мародер в железной маске, Рико, Джей и прочих браконьеров, потому что они воруют покемонов от людей, или ловят диких и делают плохие вещи с ними. Он рискует собственной жизнью, чтобы защитить покемонов и победить преступников, чтобы положить конец их преступным схемам. Является ярчайшим образом для подражания для многих людей, таких как Мэй, Доун, Эн, Серена, Сойер и др. Эш, как правило, добрый, сострадательный и храбрый, но временами может быть упрямым, вспыльчивым, нетерпеливым, дерзким, импульсивным и безрассудным. Довольно спортивный, с удовольствием учится другим стилям тренировок: танцевальный, стиль ниндзя и т.д. С момента поступления в Школу покемонов в регионе Алола, Эш демонстрирует больше энтузиазма, но при этом показывает и больше зрелости и выше уровень мастерства в сражениях, чем в Калосе, в то же время сохранив свою решимость и любовь к покемонам. Кроме того он показан более эмоциональным и кривляющимся. Навыки Эш показал себя довольно спортивным, он может бегать, качаться на лозах, нести некоторые тяжелые вещи, плавать, он очень хороший альпинист, что было показано в фильмах "Селеби - Голос леса" и "Лукарио и тайна Мью" Эш вырос удивительным бойцом, также у него есть некоторые исполнительские навыки, из-за чего Мэй и Доун составляли ему конкуренцию на состязаниях покемонов, и он хорошо на рыбалке. Эш имеет способность чувствовать и контролировать ауру, как это было показано в фильме "Лукарио и тайна Мью" и снова в "Алмазе и Жемчуге", в эпизодах "Покемон Рейнджер и похищение Риолу! Часть 1" и "Покемон Рейнджер и похищение Риолу! Часть 2". Лукарио Аарона заявил, что аура Эша такая же, как у Аарона, и Эш смог использовать свою ауру, чтобы найти и спасти Риолу. Эш использовал свои способности ауры только тогда, когда это имеет какое-то отношение к Риолу или Лукарио. Он также имеет возможность использовать Феномен Уз, показанный в сезоне "XYZ", с одним из его покемонов, Грениндзей. Иногда Эш проявляет способность понимать чувства покемонов. Друзья-спутники Эша У Эша было много друзей в каждом из его путешествий, но есть главные, которые становились его спутниками, с которыми он провёл много времени, преодолевал преграды и осуществлял мечты каждого: Покемоны На своём пути Эш поймал очень много покемонов. Многие из них пошли с ним по своей воле, так как им понравился добрый тренер с горячим сердцем. У Эша свой собственный подход в работе с покемонами. Например, в отличие от Гари, он не коллекционер и не старается поймать каждого покемона, какой только попадётся ему на глаза, и не так разборчив, как Пол, который оставляет себе только сильнейших покемонов, считая, что остальные недостойны работать под его началом. Эш заботится о каждом своём покемоне, не выделяя кого-то. Его тренировки долгие и напряжённые, но он никогда не перебарщивает и знает, когда надо дать покемону отдохнуть. Порой сами покемоны дополнительно тренируются втихаря, чтобы не подвести своего тренера. Также Эша отличает то, что он редко позволяет покемону тренироваться в одиночку, а сам непосредственно принимает участие в тренировке, выполняя точно те же упражнения, что и покемон. Особый подход Эша дарит ему любовь и верность покемонов, и они редко завидуют Пикачу. Эш ни за что не бросит покемона в беде, даже если это не его покемон. Его главным козырем в битвах всегда были хорошие отношения с покемонами. Эш любит всех своих покемонов и ради них готов на всё. И покемоны отвечают ему тем же, несмотря на усталость, боль и страх, ради своего тренера они идут в любую битву и беспрекословно слушаются своего тренера, какие бы приказы он им ни отдавал. 'Оранжевые острова' 'Джото' 'Хоэнн' Боевой Рубеж 'Синно' Юнова Калос Алола Противники Гэри Оук - главный соперник Эша. Раньше особой вражды между ними не было, но Эш поставил себе задачу выиграть у него во чтобы то не стало. Эш сразился с ним в Лиге Джото и победил. После этого вражда между ними полностью себя исчерпала. Команда "Р" - основные враги Эша, т.к. они постоянно стремятся украсть Пикачу. Они ему уже порядком надоели. Харли - это не совсем соперник Эша, но он часто обманывал их всех, особенно Мэй. Харли всегда пытается напакостить Мэй и для этого иногда сотрудничал с Командой R. Дрэйк - чемпион Оранжевых островов и один из сильнейших противников Эша. Эш с трудом его победил. Команда "Аква" - противники Эша и его друзей в регионе Хоэнн. Занимаются тем, что пытаются воровать с мест археологических раскопок. Эта команда соперничает с командой "Магма". Команда "Магма" - тоже противники Эша в регионе Хоэнн. Так же, как команда "Аква", воруют там, где проходят археологические раскопки. Конфликтуют с командой "Аква", т.к. у них схожие интересы. Пол - главный противник Эша в Синно. Их называют двумя сторонами одной монеты, они очень похожи по своим устремлениям, но различаются подходом к ним. С первой встречи возненавидили друг друга, но после победы Эша над ним стал его уважать. Команда "Галактика" - враги Эша в регионе Синно. Эш натыкается на них вместе с командой Р. Пытаются найти проход к острой колонне. Побеждены в 12 сезоне. Трип - десятилетний мальчик желающий одолеть чемпиона лиги Юнова Элдера. Он уже выигрывал у Эша много раз (один бой окончился вничью), но проиграл ему только в лиге Юнова. Команда "Плазма" - противники Эша в регионе Юнова. Позже они становятся врагами и для команды Р. Пытаются с помощью необычного аппарата по захвату разума покемонов подчинить себе легендарного Покемона Реширама. С помощью необычного молодого человека Эна и, как ни странно, Команды R они побеждают команду "Плазма" в 16 сезоне. Команда "Вспышка" - злодейская команда в регионе Калос, тоже очередные негодяи, пытающиеся завоевать мир. Побеждены в 19 сезоне не без помощи Команды R. Команда "Череп" - бандитская группировка в регионе Алола, отнимающая покемонов нечестными путями, плохо относится к тем, кто слабее них. Гладион - нельзя сказать, что они соперничают. Они начали битву, но Команда R её прервала. Эш пообещал ему битву в следующий раз. Достижения Значки Лига Канто # Значок валуна # Значок капли # Значок грома # Золотой значок # Радужный значок # Значок сердце # Вулканический значок # Земляной значок Оранжевая Лига # Коралловое око # Водяной рубин # Острая раковина # Нефритовая звезда Лига Джото # Ветреный значок # Значок улья # Простой значок # Туманный значок # Штормовой значок # Минеральный значок # Значок ледника # Восходящий значок Лига Хоэнн # Каменный значок # Ударный значок # Динамический значок # Тепловой значок # Значок баланса # Значок пера # Значок разума # Значок дождя Лига Синно # Угольный значок # Лесной значок # Значок булыжника # Болотный значок # Значок реликвии # Значок рудника # Значок сосульки # Сигнальный значок Лига Юнова # Тройной значок # Номинальный значок # Значок насекомого # Значок молнии # Значок обвала # Струйный значок # Значок холода # Легендарный значок Лига Калос # Значок Жук # Значок Утес # Значок Перчатка # Значок Растение # Значок Вольтаж # Значок Фей # Значок Психический # Значок Айсберг Символы Боевой рубеж Канто # Символ Знания # Символ Мужества # Символ Тактики # Символ Удачи # Символ Духа # Символ Способностей # Символ Храбрости Испытания Алолы * Испытание от Тотемного покемона Гумшуса - награда (Z-кристалл нормального типа) * Великое Испытание от кахуны острова Мелемеле Хала - награда (Z-кристалл электрического типа) * Испытание на Холме Бруклет (помощь Ланы; Z-кристалл не получен) * Испытание в джунглях Луша (Z-кристалл травяного типа) * Великое Испытание на острове Акала (Z-кристалл каменного типа) Завоеванные статусы в Лигах покемонов * Плато Индиго (Лига Канто) Эш проигрывает Ричи: Топ-16 * Сильвер-таун (Лига Джото) Эш проигрывает Гаррисону: Топ-8 * ЭверГранд (Лига Хоэнн) Эш проигрывает Тайсону: Топ-8 * ЛилиВалей (Лига Синно) Эш проигрывает Тобиасу: Топ-4 * Вертрес (Лига Юнова) Эш проигрывает Камерону: Топ-8 * Люмиос-сити (Лига Калос) Эш проигрывает Алану: 2-е место Чемпионат битв покемонов * Оранжевая Лига: Чемпион * Боевой рубеж Канто: Чемпион Турниры * Состязание по поимке покемонов-насекомых: Чемпион * Экстремальные гонки покемонов: Чемпион * Большая гонка покемонов: Чемпион * Гран-при P1: Чемпион * Гонка покемонов на воздушном шаре: Чемпион * Состязания покемонов ** Состязание покемонов в Джубилайв-Сити: Четвертьфиналист ** Состязание покемонов в Терракота-Таун (неофициально): (Победитель - вместе с Мэй) ** Кубок Уоллеса: Четвертьфиналист * Покеэстафета в Хартхоум-Сити: Чемпион вместе с Полом * Состязание коллекций Хартхоума: 2-е место * Триатлон в летней академии покемонов региона Синно: Победитель * Пожарно-спасательный Гран-при: Неизвестно * Травяной турнир: 2-е место * Состязание по ориентированию покемонов: 2-е место * Состязание костюмов покемонов: 2-е место * Тур де Альто Маре: Неизвестно * Кубок Водоворота: Топ-32 * День ловли Сикингов: Неизвестно * Покерингер региона Хоэнн - Кроссгейт-Таун: Чемпион * Покерингер региона Синно - Скволвил: Чемпион * Турнир деревни Рота: Чемпион * Конференция Сумо: Чемпион * Фестиваль в Твинлиф-Тауне - боевой турнир: Чемпион * Турнир Синно по покеатлону: 2-е место * Турнир по пинг-понгу покемонов: Топ-32 * Турнир в Нимбаса-Таун: 2-е место * Состязание фестиваля Колокола Желаний: 2-е место * Турнир в Амбига-Таун: Топ-4 * Юношеский чемпионат мира по покемонам: 2-е место * Турнир морского кубка: Победитель * Состязание короля скальчопа: Дисквалифицирован из-за повреждения оболочки Ошавотта * Фестиваль Большого Урожая - Турнир покемонов-сумоистов: Победитель * Скачки Райхорнов: Нет победителя * Турнир командной битвы в летнем лагере покемонов профессора Сайкамора: Победитель вместе с Клемонтом, Бонни и Сереной * Небесная эстафета покемонов: 2-е место * Гонки покемонов с блинами: 2-е место * Гонки Чарджебагов: Победитель вместе с Софоклисом и Киаве Прочие достижения * Медаль "Честь Калоса" - за срыв коварного плана Лисандра, победу над Командой "Вспышка" и спасение региона Калос и всего мира от уничтожения. Интересные факты * В японской версии сериала главного героя зовут Сатоси - в честь создателя «''Покемона''» Сатоси Тадзири. Сокращенная версия от Satoshi - анг. Ash. * Фамилия главного персонажа Кетчум (анг. Ketchum) происходит от фразы "Поймать их всех" ("Gotta catch 'em all"). * До сих пор единственная Лига покемонов, в которой победил Эш - Оранжевая Лига. * Эш поймал минимум по одному из стартовых покемонов в каждом регионе, и поймал основную покемон-птицу в каждом регионе, которую региональный пекедекс показывал как самую распространенную в данной области. * Эш является единственным известным тренером, победившем Даркрая Тобиаса. * Эш видел каждого легендарного покемона от Канто до Алолы, с некоторыми из них даже подружился. * Все покемоны Эша из Калоса эволюционировали. Три из пяти из них - летающего типа, а двоих не летающих (Гудра и Грениндзя) - Эш отпустил к концу серии XYZ. Галерея > Ash Ketchum Канто 1.png|Эш Кетчум в Канто Ash Ketchum Канто 7.png|Эш Кетчум в Джото Ash Ketchum Хоэнн 1.png|Эш и Пикачу в Хоэнне Ash Ketchum Unova 2.png|Эш и Пикачу в Юнове Xyash.png|Эш и Пикачу в Калосе Эш помал 1 покемона.png|Эш поймал первого покемона Ash caught Ultra Beast Masivoon.png|Эш поймал первое Ультра Чудище (61 серия 20 сезон) Костюмы.jpg|Как менялась одежда Эша Ash Ketchum Alola.png|Эш, Пикачу и Ротом-декс в Алоле Ash SM.png XY006 17.png|Юный Эш помогает Серене kantoash.png| hoennash.png| DPash.png|Эш Кетчум в Синно Ash BW.gif| Ash XY 4.png| wallace cup ash.png| Youngash.png|Юный Эш Ashachu2.png| Ashley.png| Ash maid.png| ashaura.jpg|Эш в фильме "Лукарио и Тайна Мью" ash negaura.jpg|Эш под контролем духа Короля Покелантиса Ash possessed.png|В Эша вселился дух Хуппы AshPikadress.jpg| Ash_Ninja_Suit.png|Эш в костюме ниндзя DP086 3.jpg| Ketchumflu.png| ash1111.jpg|Знакомство Эша и Пикачу Ash.png| Misty0842.png|Эш в униформе Команды R AshCowterpie.png| Scared_Ash.jpg| Burnt Ash.jpg| Gible Ash head.png| Ash_and_Pikachu_with_Afros.jpg Now_their_mad.jpg|Эш и Пикачу действительно разъярились Ash_dressed_as_Alder.jpg| Ash, Iris, and Cilan in bathing suits.png| BW100 2.png| Dawn, Iris, and Ash at the Beach.png pokemon x and y anime.JPG| SatoSere holding hand.png| Ash turns his hat around for the first time in the Kalos region. .PNG| XY007 4.png|Эш перевязывает коленку Серены своим носовым платком Froakie, Ash and Pikachu.jpg|Фроки, Эш и Пикачу Kiss.png| Bianca's Drawing.png| Ash catches a Pokemon.png| Fennekin's In Trouble.jpg| Ash and Serena makes wet entrance.jpg| Ash jumping towards Serena.jpg|Эш прыгает к Серене Title Card XY Ash.png|Титульная карта XY, фокусирующаяся на Эше IL051 7.jpg|Эш просыпается под электрошоком (ошибка анимации: его рубашка белая, а не черная) Satoshi meets Takeshi.png|Эш встречает Брока в первый раз в гиме Пьютер-Сити Ash as Sir Aaron.png MS012 Ash's Trunks.png Ash in XY.png|Эш и Пикачу Ash with an apple.jpg| SM004.png|Эш и его первые покемоны в Алоле Ultra_Guardians.png|Эш и его одноклассники - Ультра Хранители en:Ash Ketchum uk:Еш Кетчум es:Ash Ketchum nl:Ash Ketchum ca:Ash Ketchum fr:Sacha Ketchum it:Ash Ketchum de:Ash Ketchum pt:Ash ur:ایش کیچم Категория:Аниме Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонаж фильмов Покемон Категория:Персонаж игр Покемон Категория:Персонаж сериала Покемон Категория:Чемпион Категория:Участник Лиги Канто Категория:Участник Лиги Джото Категория:Участник Лиги Хоэнн Категория:Участник Лиги Синно Категория:Участник Лиги Юнова Категория:Участник Лиги Калос Категория:Тренер с Z-браслетом Категория:Тренеры покемонов Категория:Житель Канто